Between the Lines
by Chocolate Cupcake Lover
Summary: With the help from her sister Lucy, Lois goes to Alantic to drown her sorrows. Next morning she wakes up with not only a splitting head ache but a comppanion in her bed! Clark Luthor/Lois Lane-Clois AU Rated M for later chapters!
1. Prologue

Title: Between the Lines

Pairing: Lois Lane and Clark Luthor.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada, zero, zilch.

A/N: My first Clark Luthor fic. I'm so excited!

Summary: Lois Lane wakes up after a night of drinking and she discovers that she is not alone!

_**Prologue **_

_Beep beep beep…_

Lois groaned, poking her head out from under her pillow. She knew that she shouldn't have taking her sister's advice and go to a club. Nothing good could ever come of that. But Lucy could be very persuasive and Lois could vaguely recall their conversation last night in her apartment.

"_Come on Lo! You haven't been out since your breakup with Oliver. Live a little!" Lucy argued as soon as she saw her older sister slopped on her sofa, watching Opera._

_Oliver and she had split almost a month ago, and Lois had buried herself in her job. Her hard work had earned her a promotion but instead of throwing a party to celebrate, she chose to sit at home taking a leave on her job as a journalist. _

_Lois didn't even turn her head but continued staring at the television. Lucy huffed she knew that she was going to bring out the big guns._

"_I'm really sorry Lois but, Oliver has already moved on." Lucy said sympathetically_

_Lois' eyes narrowed as she rose from her seat, and walked over to her sister with small and slow steps. "That's impossible! When we broke up, he was heartbroken and crying." She refused to believe it. _

_Lucy sighed and handed her a paper. "Look if you don't believe me, see for yourself!" _

_Lois took the paper and scanned the front page. Her legs collapsed under her and she sank down on the couch, where she had spent the last two and a half days on. _

_The big bold letters tormented her. __**Billionaire from queen industries is back from Asia and brought home a souvenir!**_

_Underneath the headline, there was a picture of Oliver and a blond. They were both smiling happily to each other. Lois recognized the blond as Dinah Lance, a friend of Oliver and her and also a member of the justice league. _

_She had never felt so angry, hurt and most of all betrayed. At the same time! Everything he let out of his filthy mouth; that he loved her and would forever and always? It was all a lie?! **** him! Dinah Lance certainly does!_

_She and Dinah met when they were kids. They had been best friends ever since. This is the way she shows how much she cares for Lois!_

_She smacked the paper down on the table. She stood up and paced around in her apartment. When she stopped, she was seething with anger. "How could he do this?!" She shouted. She didn't care if the entire world heard her and knowing how loud she was, it was a huge possibility. _

_Lucy just shrugged her shoulders, her face still held onto the sympathetic expression "He's a billionaire. Billionaires are usually the playboy and paparazzi type. Can't go too long without some new whore on their arm. Afraid that the press would print or comment on it. Can you seriously name __**one **__single billionaire, who isn't the playboy type?"_

_Lois thought about it. "Well… Bruce Wayne isn't that much of a playboy. But then again, he does spend his fair share of time lurking in the shadows." Rolling her eyes before directing the subject back to her ex-boyfriend._

"_I-I just c-can-a-can't believe that he would do this to me!" She could feel the moisture on her cheeks. "I mean he probably already had a whore he was banging when I was working. That would explain how he always looked satisfied when he came home from his `meetings´… GOD, I feel so stupid! I should have known… And to think that I-I lo-lov-" Without notice she fell into her sisters arms, weeping her heart out. _

_She had spent so many hours building her walls up around her heart and emotions again, but to no avail. She needed to let it out and both she and Lucy knew that. _

_Lucy continued to soothe her, whispering words of encouragement and agreement. After five minutes, Lois stood up and wiped her tears away. She didn't want to feel anything ever again. She knew what it would take to make her feelings numb. Alcohol._

"_Lo, are you okay now?" Lucy asked concerned. They may not be close but they were still sisters. _

_Lois smiled at her sincerity. "No you're right. I need to live a little. Bring back the old Lois Lane, who didn't have a care in the world."_

_Lucy nodded understandingly. "So where to?"_

_They both looked at each other and said at the same time. "Atlantic!" _

The result was a splitting headache and a missing sister. She probably ran away when she realized that Lois would be pissed at her the next morning. She was right. Lois was pissed and painfully aware that she wasn't alone in bed, an-, _whoa what?_ She thought with wide eyes. She could feel a certain part of the male body poking her right hip. She slowly turned her head so she could see who this one- night- stand was. _Oh god, please say that it isn't Oliver!_ She silently prayed to herself. She was met with a mop of black silky soft hair, brushing against her cheek. She released a deep breath. At least it wasn't Oliver. She frowned when she realized that he had his back turned towards her and she would have to roll him over or something.

She tickled and poked him to get any reaction but he didn't move. He was like a statue. At least he didn't snore. She cursed softly when he turned around too quickly for her to see his face, and captured her waist. She tried twisting her way out of this man's grip, but he had an iron grip on her. She then put her hands on his chest and heard him moan in his sleep. Lois smiled but quickly composed herself and the urge to curl her fingers into his hair.

Then, on impulse, she trailed his backbone with her fingers, just stopping short before she reached his butt. The caress brought some reaction and he let go of her and lay on his back. Lois now had a full view of who he was and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. _Oh, s***! _She thought when she came face to _sleeping_ face with the one and only Clark Luthor.

_Oh god… _she groaned. Could things get any worse?

In the corner of her eye she noticed a shiny object on her ring finger. She brought her left hand closer to her face. She frowned when all she saw was a blurry image of gold. She squinted her eyes to focus. Soon after she gasped._OMG! I'M MARRIED TO CLARK LUTHOR?!_

**Sitting at the farm eating some of Martha's chocolate-chip cookies while waiting for reviews! **


	2. Facing the Facts

**Chapter 1**

**Facing the Facts**

Lois let the water cascade down on her body. She sighed, immediately feeling relaxed. She squeezed a little body shower out of the tube. She had managed to sneak out of her bed before Luthor could grab her again- or even worse, wake up.

Why him? Of all the people in Metropolis, it had to be the person she despises the most? Sure, he was gorgeous and well-built but he was also annoying and stuck up. When did her life become so complicated? _Oh, god. If anyone finds out…_

She smacked her head against the shower wall but quickly regretted it since it tricked her headache to come out once again. She groaned and quickly rinsed her hair. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. She cursed when she remembered that her clothes were in her room.

**3 minutes later...**

Her hand ever so slowly twisted the knob just enough so that she could slip into her bedroom. She had to plan this perfectly_. In and out under a minute and do not, repeat, do not wake up the enemy. _

She tiptoed over to her closet and sighed frustrated. Her drawer was stuck. She pulled as hard and fast as she could, and the drawer flung open. But Lois, she landed flat on her butt and hit her head on the pole of her bed. She growled low in her throat and started to rummage through the drawer.

She had just found some clothes, when she heard a sound behind her.

Luthor was starting to groan and seemed to her that he was waking up. _Abort, abort the mission! Mayday!_ She shouted in her head but quickly rolled her eyes. _I need to stop watching those movies the General sends me every month!_

To her relieve and disappoint he turned around so that he laid on his stomach, flexing his muscles in the process. His back came into view and Lois let out a small groan. Every inch of him was perfect. And she had seen _a lot_ last night, even though it was kind of blurry still. She suddenly had images of her fingers trailing his backbone. Her hand still burned from the contract and he was asleep when she had done it.

She realized that she was drooling a little and quickly wiped it away, leaving the room with a huff.

She locked the door to the bathroom. She wasn't taking any chances.

She was dressed in a white shirt with a black vest and black formfitting pants, her hair up in a French twist. Her usual professional look that she abducted a year ago, when she was hired as a reporter for the Daily Planet. She remembered how happy she was that day, but the giddiness dimmed down a little when she found out who her boss was.

* * *

_It was Monday, the day every worker hated. It was after the weekend and people were rushing through the streets; some trying to make it to the subway in time, and others to get some breakfast before they had to work. _

_The Daily Planet stood in all its pride. The biggest and most famous newspaper in Kansas. The editor, Perry White, was described as a old but successful man. He had been a reporter for nearly thirty years before becoming an editor. He was an old alcoholic but all the workers respected him. _

_The globe reflected the sun, nearly blinding anyone. Usually nobody noticed it but a young woman did._

_Standing in front of the double doors, Lois toke a deep breath. This was her first official day as a reporter. She of course had to start at the basement but she knew for sure that it would not take long before she was on the 3rd floor. _

_She smiled up to the globe. It had always been her dream to be a reporter. As a teenager she used to help her cousin, Chloe, writing for the Torch. When she graduated, she left Smallville to study at Met U. Her major was journalism. In her third year, she got an internship at the Daily Planet. She was excited to put it mildly. _

_She put her hands on the revolving doors, and shoved lightly. Walking into the bullpen she was instantly met with the smell of coffee and the sounds of telephones ringing and people typing on their keyboards. She smiled brightly. This was heaven. _

_Later that evening, she had gotten her own desk with a nametag on her table and a computer. She decided to stay until she was properly installed, so she wouldn't have any problems the next day.. She was in the middle of typing in her name and password in, when a intern came and told her that the boss wanted to speak with her. Lois shrugged and took the elevator up to the 23rd floor. She wanted to meet her boss anyway and she sure would bump into him or her soon enough._

_As the elevator doors opened, Lois stepped out and quickly headed towards a girl sitting behind a desk playing some game on her computer. She had long blond hair and shirt that showed a lot of cleavage. _

_Lois coughed to get her attention. The secretary looked up from her solitaire game and answered with a boring tone. "Go right in, Mr. Luthor is inspecting you."_

_At the name Luthor, Lois froze. She had heard a lot of rumors about the family that lived in a mansion-well mansions since they have one in Metropolis and one in Smallville. Still she wondered which one of the two brothers that was her boss._

_Lex is the oldest and the most dangerous of the brothers. He lost all his hair when the meteor shower came to smallville in 1989. Lois was not threatened by him but she could see that there was darkness in his heart and doesn't trust him. He usually uses money when he can't get what he wants. But even Lex Luthor has his moments of wisdom. _

_Clark is a totally different story. For the first he isn't even a Luthor. He was adopted by the age of three by Lionel, when his parents was nowhere to be found. He is spoiled brat and from the looks of it; his daddy's favorite. He is probably going to inherit all the Luthor estate when Luthor senior dies .He usually dresses in either black or purple and he always wears a red ring on his left hand. _

_The secretary's voice broke through her shell of thoughts. "Excuse me, but, you shouldn't keep the boss waiting." There was a slight tremble in her voice._

_Lois mentally slapped herself when she noticed that her hand was shaken and holding the doorknob tight. It wasn't that she was scared, she just hated the Luthors to the bone. _

She sighed as she poured coffee in her cup and sat down picking the latest edition of the Daily Planet. She remembered all too clearly what happened next.

_The door creaked as Lois slowly opened it. She carefully closed it behind her and then turned around. The entire office was dark, except the dimmed lights from the city, that the office had a great view of._

_The chair behind the desk was turned with its back to her. Soon the chair twirled around to face her. She already knew who it was. He was tall so she could see his black hair stick up from the chair's back. _

_"Hello, Ms. Lane." His deep voice vibrated through her ears._

_"Luthor." Her voice was cold and her body language was cool. _

_Clark smiled coldly at her. "You don't seem too surprised that I'm your boss."_

_"Well I admit that I should have picked up sooner. You practically own the whole city, so I figured that it was either you or your brother who was the new owner." She left out the part with the secretary. She didn't need him to fuel her fire. "By the way what happened with the old owner?"_

_"That's none of your concern, Ms. Lane." He casually walked over to the bar and poured himself a scotch._

_"Want one?" He offered without looking at her._

_"No thanks. I don't drink in the work hours." Clark laughed at her. What a woman._

_"As you wish. But if this is some suck-up to the boss, I can assure you that it's not working. But there are other ways to persuade me. " His eyes roaming over her body._

_Lois turned around disgusted. What a pig! Lois was almost wishing that it should have been the other brother instead of him. "I rather slam my tongue into a car door." _

_"I think that we're done now." He says twirling his drink while smiling his signature smile. _

_"Oh and Ms .Lane? I won't hesitate to fire you. I suggest that that you should stay away from my family." The smile was gone and replaced with a look that chilled Lois to the bone. _

_"You may go." Gesturing to the big metal door behind her. _

_Lois turned around and headed towards the elevator._

_One thing was for sure... this was going to be one long nightmare. _

* * *

Lois shuddered at the memory. Every now and then he would call her up to his office, trying to either seduce her or make her mad. It's usually the latest one she gets.

She was on her third cup of coffee when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and a mouth on her neck. She tensed immediately.

"Morning." His voice was husky with sleep. She tried not to shiver. She slowly turned her head to her side and gave him a dirty look.

His reaction shocked her. He looked pleasantly surprised. That ba*****!

"Lane! Well if I knew it was you I had in my bed, I would have spent more time keeping you in it instead of sleeping." And he had the nerve to smirk.

Lois sighed annoyed and turned around completely. "Okay Luthor! One, this is my apartment and my bed. Two, I was drunk and I don't remember a single detail from last night. Thank god for that! Three, you can wipe that smirk of your face. Four, yo-"

The words died in her throat as Clark covered her mouth with his. Her eyes widened for a moment before closing. His arms circled her waist and she wound her own arms around his neck, teasing the little hairs. He glided his tongue against her bottom lip, wanting entrance to the sweet tasty paradise of cherry and coffee. He bit down on her lower lip and heard her gasp. Taking advantage of that, he slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. All thoughts in Lois' head were erased when Clark introduced his tongue into her mouth and thoroughly explored it. She moaned as his hands went under her shirt and caressed the skin close to her breasts.

Lois finally came to her senses and ended the kiss and groping, causing Clark to pout but he didn't let go.

"Let me go, I have to get to work." She tried to get out of his embrace but the man just tightens his arms. It brought her back to this morning. To his toned chest and the sexy six-pack underneath that tight purple shirt, that clearly shows his abs. Those thoughts made her chew her bottom lip.

"No."

His voice snapped her out her inappropriate thoughts. "What do you mean no?" She stared up at him incredulously.

He smirked at her reaction. "Well, you said that you don't remember anything from last night. I'm just trying to remind of it. And I'm after all your boss, so I think that I could forgive for this one time."

He leaned close and tried to kiss her again, but she backed away as much as she could -which wasn't much. "Ah, before you do that you might want to check your left ring finger." This time it was Lois who smirked.

Clark looked at her confused, before holding his left hand up close. His eyes became as wide as saucers. His gaze slammed into hers and she held up her own matching ring.

He was so shocked that he loosened his grip on her. Lois could now easily step away from him.

"Too bad huh? You weren't just screwing a reporter, you were screwing your own wife." Lois smiled sheepishly but also mockingly at him.

"Well if we're married...then we deserve a honeymoon, don't we?" He backed her up against a wall. She swallowed hard.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all will enjoy this chapter :)**_


	3. News for the world to see

_Hey Guys! Sorry for being kind of AWOL, but I've just started a new school so I need some time to ajust and my muse is not too good for the time-being. But I'm back now :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**News for the world to see**

_"Well if we're married...then we deserve a honeymoon, don't we?" He backed her up against a wall. She swallowed hard. _

* * *

A loud ringing cut through the sexual tension like a knife. Lois realized that it was Clark's telephone and told him so.

He had growled, but none of the less left the room in a hurry. Something Lois was grateful for. Walking over to the sink, Lois turned the faucet on. She splashed some cold water on her face and gripped the counter hard. She could not lose control. That is what he wants her to do. And she probably will eventually. That's why she must avoid him at all cost.

Lately he seemed to invite her up to his office at least once a week, just to see how she is doing. Sometimes she gets a glimpse of the real Clark underneath all dominance and raw masculinity. She didn't want to admit it, but Luthor wasn't all that bad.

Clark flipped his phone shut and walked over to where Lois stood. "My father said to turn on the TV. "

"I'm sorry but I do not take orders from Luthors." Fixing him with a glare.

"It is not an order. It's a request that you have to obey." He said with a glare of his own.

Lois rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "What channel?"She walked over to TV, picked up the remote and settled into the couch.

"It didn't matter." He said as he sat down next to her; a little too close for her comfort. She blushed as she felt his thigh brush against hers making her feel on fire. She quickly composed herself and turned the small television on.

_"...Moving on to other events, the wedding of the year! One of our journalists happened to be in Vegas on business trip and got a photo of the newlyweds." _

Both Clark's and Lois' mouths dropped. The picture showed a very drunk Lois and Clark. Lois was holding a bouquet and was wearing a white long dress. Clark was wearing a tuxedo with a flower in his breast pocket. The next picture, Clark was sliding a ring on her finger and the way he was smiling...Almost loving. _Nah! What were you thinking?!_ Lois joked inside her head. There is nothing romantic between her and Clark. Maybe if they were the only remaining humans on this planet.

_"On our homepage we had set up an poll for the hot couple's new mash-up names! Looking at the result, the new couple will now be referred to as Clois!_

_According to the priest and service, the license is real as it can be. That's right girls! Clark Luthor is now of limits and he looks very pleased with his choice!"_

Another picture was shown. This time, they were kissing passionately. Clark had her backed against the car as he buried his hands in her hair. She was holding him by the shoulders and even though her eyes were closed, you could see small signs of just how wasted she was. _They did make a cute couple...I did NOT just think that!_ Clark quickly snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the screen again.

_"We have not yet gotten any comments from the family...but if we're lucky we could get a statement from Lois Lane's ex-boyfriend, Oliver Queen. We have news that since Clois's wedding day, he has frequently been going to bars." _

"Oh god, the general is going to freak!" Lois exclaimed as she paced on the floor in front of Clark. He just smirked at her reaction. It wasn't as if she was pregnant or anything.

"Don't worry about that. Now, let's relieve some stress in your bedroom. I know a perfect way to do it." He purred in her ear, licking it slightly. Lois tried the ignore sensations he was giving her. She managed to disguise the groan to a frustrated sigh.

"In your dreams, Luthor." She retorted.

"I certainly wasn't dreaming last night." He whispered seductively.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a little. Clark felt himself being turned on a bit. He was about to move closer when she decided to open her big mouth.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do: We are going to act like nothing had happened. Just another normal day." She said, unsure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"You do know how stupid that sounds, right? I mean, half the world must have seen this by now. Including the ones at the Planet." With each word he stepped closer and closer, daring her to do something about it.

Trying to resist him, she busied herself by brushing imaginary dust bunnies off her coat, before slipping it on.

"Look maybe if we just avoid the other workers , it will die down a little. And one of the best ideas would be to stay at least ten miles away from each other. Got it?" She turned around folding her arms, looking at him expectantly.

He smiled that flirty smile that would get most girls to giggle or blush. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't like other girls.

As they moved closer to the door, Lois reached out for the handle but Clark beat her to it. He opened the door wide and bowed."After you, Mrs. Luthor."

"Don't call me that." Lois growled.

"Sure thing…Mrs. Luthor."

* * *

**Reviews=love! Big smiles and cookies to all you guys!**


End file.
